


The Right Time

by aliencowboyswagger



Series: The Ring [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Very fluffy, adrian is so soft, deran is weak for his cute boyfriend, just love, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger
Summary: A continuation of Soon. Deran has lots of nerves and everything is so so fluffy!





	The Right Time

There it was, just sitting on the bar top, mocking him. 

_The engagement ring._

Since telling Craig he has taken to carrying it with him at all times. Something about having another person in on the secret made it all the more real, and even more time sensitive. 

Unfortunately for Deran, he keeps finding himself nearly hyperventilating, every time he thinks about actually asking. Why? Oh yeah, _duh_ , the crippling fear that the love of his life will reject his proposal and walk out of his life forever.

* * *

He snaps the little box shut, and buries his head in his arms on the counter, letting out a groan. 

In the thousands of scenarios he’s come up with, since he bought the ring, they all end with Adrian saying no. And at this point Deran doesn’t really know if it’s worth risk to ask. 

They are happy. They are stable. And for the first time, in their once tumultuous relationship, they are just  _fucking normal_. Just two kids who fell in love, survived every obstacle life could throw at them, and finally have the life they always wanted together. Does he really want to tempt fate with a marriage proposal? 

 

He picks the box up opens it, to reveal that perfect ring. He imagines little things, Adrian handing him a spoon, and catching sight of the ring. Adrian grabbing his hand, or waking up to a palm pressed over his heart, and feeling that cool metal against his heated skin. He smiles, as he gently closes the box. 

_Yeah, he wants that. It’s worth the risk._

Unfortunately in his day dreaming, Deran completely misses the sounds of someone entering the bar through the back. And by the time he does become aware, it’s too late. So late in fact it’s Adrian’s hand on his waist that causes him to jump and drop the ring. 

Deran dives for the floor, scrambling to hide what he had been holding. Adrian chuckles behind him, “What the hell, Deran? Are you okay?” 

Finally having a grip on the box, Deran quickly turns to face his boyfriend, trying to be as nonchalant as possible about what is in his hand, “What is that?” 

 _Fuck._  

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. What are you doing here so early? I thought you said 9:30? You had work. Everything good at the shop?” Deran rambles, while trying to place the box in his pocket with shaking hands. 

Adrian doesn’t buy it. He squints, and with a smirk on his lips, moves forward to crowd Deran against the bar. And he goes in for the kill. 

Cupping Deran’s face, Adrian leans in for a slow deep kiss. Boyfriend thoroughly distracted, he runs his left hand down Deran’s arm and quickly slips his hand into his boyfriend’s pocket, retrieving the mystery object. 

Deran pulls back quickly, his face one of complete terror, and goes to grab but its to late. Not taking his eyes off the box in hand, Adrian speaks, “Deran? Wha-” 

Deran snatches it back before he can finish his question.  Adrian’s dark blue eyes wide, his mouth in that cute ‘O’. This was it, his moment had been chosen for him, and really Deran had no complaints. It was so completely them. 

With a deep breath, Deran lowers himself to one knee, opens the box and looks up, “Adrian? Will you marry me?” 

Adrian’s eyes immediately fill with tears, but the huge grin that accompanies it was the only thing that mattered. A burst of laughter erupted from his mouth, and tears started rolling as he nodded his head, “Yeah. Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Deran stands and quickly slides the ring into place, as he cups his fiancé’s wet cheeks pulling him in for a kiss. It doesn’t last long, quickly turning into giggles, smiles pressed together, fingers wiping away happy tears on cheeks. 

Deran’s arms move to wrap around Adrian’s waist, while Adrian leans back holding his left hand out to the side to look at the ring. Deran presses a kiss against his cheek, “Are you happy?” 

Turning back with a smile, his eyes crossing slightly in that cute way Deran loves, Adrian threads his fingers in Deran’s hair, “Yes. So happpy. I love you so much, do you know that?” 

Deran feels the burn of tears, he nods,”Yeah. I know that. I love you too Adrian...Cody?”

Adrian pushes back with a groan, “Oof. Cody? Not Deran Dolan?”

They both scrunch their noses at the sound of that, and laugh. Adrian hums, “hyphenate? Cody-Dolan? Eh, we’ll think on it.” 

Slowly backing out of Deran’s hold, Adrian began moving towards the office, “It’s been awhile since we had fun in the office. You still have the mattress in that loft?” Adrian removed his jacket, “Maybe we can celebrate a little before you open?”

Adrian’s shirt is quickly removed and tossed in Deran’s face. With a laugh, Adrian bolted for the back room and Deran chases, slamming the door behind him and his fiancé. 


End file.
